Frozen Heart
by writerxpirate
Summary: Harry gets falsely accused of a murder, gets sent to Azkaban. Five years later, gets proven innocent and is released from prison. But what will he come home to?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night—colder than usual; the wind brisk. I tightened my coat around me and kept walking toward my destination—home. I've been gone for way too long; but now that I've seen the world a little better, more harshly, the fact that I'd be in my warm bed soon thrilled me. The same lightpost was lit as if nothing has changed over the past five years, a flood of memories came pouring into my mind.

It was an autumn afternoon, Ginny and I were on the front porch, watching our children play in the leaves; a perfect day—the sun was out, cinnammon aroma filled the air (Ginny's baking), the kids laughing and playing. Nothing could go wrong. But, something did go wrong—very _wrong._ An unexpected chill filled the air, clouds rolled in heavily; thunder clapped (James and Lily ran in the house screaming while Albus still played in the leaves, paying no mind to the upcoming storm).

"Al, time to come in. Now!" Ginny'd called. Albus stopped abruptly and ran inside, too. "What's going on, Gin'?" I had asked, watching the sky. "Dementors?" I'd wondered aloud. "Must be," Ginny had murmured. "but I don't understand. Voldemort's dead."

Yes, he's dead, I'd thought. . .

For unknown reasons, I was sentenced to Azkaban for murder. I was innocent, truly, but somehow, someway, someone, had evidence that I had killed Cedric Diggory. False evidence it was, indeed, but it was evidence.

I was in Azkaban for five years—five _long_ years. I was finally proven innocent, thankfully. Now I'm on my way home; I can finally see my wonderful kids and my lovely wife. I have missed them terribly. I hurried toward the house—small, white, with blue shutters; a fence around the yard, and a tireswing. But, something was _odd_. Something's not right. I rushed inside the open gate, toward my once, happy home.

The lights were out, front door severed from its hinges; splinters of wood were scattered on the front porch. I carefully walked inside, my heart in my throat, an icecicle plummetted in my stomach—I felt sick; I could now hear my heartbeat in my head, pounding. "Ginny?" I yelled, my voice weak from lack of speaking; dementors aren't that friendly to chat with. No one—my voice echoed into the emptiness. "James? Al? Lily?" I cried helplessly. "Gin'?"

Nothing. Empty. _Gone_.

I could tell from the moonlight that skimmed through the windows that the house was a wreck, furniture shredded, toys scattered. James' broomstick was in pieces next to the staircase. A tear shed from my weary eye, stinging it. I collapsed, my knees weak. "I'll kill you…again." I promised to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those of who added my story to your favorites & such; it's greatly appreciated. I will try to update as much I can, promise! I do not own Harry Potter—J.K. Rowling is the mastermind of it all. Now, here's chapter 2; enjoy! xx**

My heart has literally become an icebox; over the past five years in Askaban and now it aches for my family—a numbing feeling has took over my entire body; my skin cold to the touch. Tears flow down my face without warmth, I don't even bother wiping them away. I have to get my family back, there's no question about it—I need them, and they need me. I don't even want to think how they're feeling right now—what they're feeling or what the capture is doing to them. I can't bare it. Their shrieking cries of pain, their yells for help, and yet no one to be their savior; the only one who can help them now is God, for I have no clue where to start looking. All I can do is cry desperately on the floor of my broken home.

"Wormtail, keep our _guests_ quiet, won't you?"

"Y-yes, my lord." the rat man stammered, scurrying off toward the basement.

"Now. Who is displeased that I have came back?" I questioned the room aloud. "I smell fear…sweat. Ah..Lucious?" Mr. Malfoy trembled slightly in his seat as I drew near him, his hair disarrayed. "No, my lord. I am most pleased to hear that you survived. But I am c-curious. How'd you do it?"

"Ah, that's an _excellent_ question. " I pondered a moment. I could the Malfoys' muttering. "_Shut up_, Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed at her sister. "What _is_ going on?" I demanded. "_My_ lord, I am _the_ most pleased that you are back, though my family seems _distressed_." Bellatrix purred, smiling maliciously. "Is this true, _Mr. Malfoy_?" I sneered his name, I know those who are unfaithful. "No-no! My lord, you are most welcomed!" he replied nervously, a drip of sweat fell down his forehead; Lucious did not look at me when he spoke. "Look at me!" I demanded. "You are a _liar_. All of you _Malfoys'_. Wormtail!" I called. "Take these two downstairs." I ordered when he came huffing into the dining room. Bellatrix cackled, then looked at me most admiringly. "Yes, my lord." Wormtail said as he grabbed the arms of Lucious and Narcissa. "Now, where we were?"

**Please read & review. And if you have **_**any**_** ideas for the story, lemme know! They might be in the story later on. Please & thank you. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello. Sorry for the confusion on last chapter; this chapter will be more presentable. And no, Harry did not turn into Voldemort, lol. Thanks to everyone who added my stories to your favorites; it's **_**highly**_** appreciated. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

--

"Wormtail, bring the prisoners up. Nagini's _hungry_." she hissed at the trembling, pathetic excuse for a wizard; he nodded slightly and scurried off toward the basement. "Now. Lucious. C'mere." he gulped loudly and walked slowly to me. "Y—yes, my lord?" he whispered, his voice ragged. "Where's _Draco_?" I inquired, relishing in Malfoy's fear. His brow raised. "Draco?" he repeated. "Yes. Your son, or do you not consider that piece of filth your kin no longer?" I hissed. I saw a flicker of light spark in his empty eyes and he suddenly looked away, confirming my question. "So, _you_ have no idea where he is at?" Lucious shook his head. "No, my lord. I do not."

The sound of whimpering annouced that the prisoners were now in the room. Lucious went back to his seat, in a rather bad mood; he knocked his wife's hand away when she tried to comfort him. I looked torward Wormtail—he was bundled over and howling in pain; evidently one the little maggots kicked him in the knee—the girl with a defiant smile on her face told me that it was her. She had her arms crossed in a smug way. "Lily _Potter…_" I pondered. "Don't _you_ speak to her!" Ginny hissed angrily; stepping protectively in front of her daughter. I tilted my head in consideration—a thought came to me. "Bellatrix." The woman with the frantic hair and heavy gaze was instantly beside me with a malicious grin. "Yes, _my_ lord?" she responded happily. "Take the mother in the other room, while _I_ question the child—maggots," a rotten taste filled my mouth from the word 'children' "now." Bellatrix cackled and cast the _Crucio_ curse on Ginny—she fell to the floor, but she did not shriek or make any noise, biting her lip to the extreme so she would not cry out in pain. Then, she was dragged into the next room all the while the children yelling and crying.

The doors closed, blocking their mother from their view and they started at me. "You no-nose, bald _freak_! Give us our mom back!" the oldest boy screamed in anger. I merely laughed. "Tell me where Harry is." I ordered. "I wouldn't tell you even if you were the _last piece of scum on the earth!" _he retorted. "You _will_ tell me. Or I will _kill_ you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness; Things happen, y'know? So here's chapter 4.**

"Harry? Harry!" I heard someone yell. I got up slowly off of the cold floor and staggered toward the half-broken door. "Harry?" they yelled again. It was so dark that I couldn't see the face whom the voice belonged to. I blinked a few times, wiping the tears away. "Harry, you there?" it was Ron…? I hurried outside, then, to see if it really was him. "_Ron_?" I said, squinting my eyes to see better. He finally saw me and ran toward me; when he reached me, he was out of breath, holding the stitch in his side. "H-Har-they—gone." he breathed. "Where's Ginny and the kids?" I demanded. "G-gone. So's 'Mione!" I felt as if my world had finally turned upside and I was standing on its axel; I am the _only_ one who is going to be able to fix it. "_Who_ took them?" I questioned, urgent for the truth, but wasn't ready for it altogether. "_Him._ Voldemort's back!" Ron spat angrily. "We have to get them back, Harry." I nodded. "Yeah. But how?"

Ron shrugged. "How did we do it last time?" I sighed; that small out-take of breath made my throat ache, I swallowed. "But that obviously didn't work, he's back. We can't make _any_ mistakes this time!" Ron smirked. "Then we won't."

"Tell me, Ginny—that's your name, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded as she sat on the floor, tied up; a tear fell down her cheek. "What a _common_ name," I sneered. "_My_ lord needs information about your _precious _Potter, and he will get it, understand?" She struggled with the ropes but they wouldn't budge. I just laughed. "You're never going to get loose, so stop trying." She couldn't speak, either; I used a tongue-tying curse. Watching her was _pure_ entertainment. "_Crucio!"_ She fell back but no sound came out—just tears streaming down her pale, freckled face. "You _filthy_, little bloodtraitor," I hissed. "_where_ is Potter?"

"Bellatrix!" I turned to face my master. "Yes, m'lord?" He walked toward me in a snake-like way, slowly; he had a smile on his face. "I found out where Potter is." Then, my smile mirrored his. "And where is that?" I inquired. "Azkaban," he answered. "watch the maggots while I tend to _Mrs_. Potter."

I watched as Bellatrix exited the room. When the doors shut with a bang, I untied the woman. As soon as she was free of the ropes and the curse, she backed away from me, moving into a corner, as far away as possible. "Ginny. I'm curious—_why_ is _Harry _ in Azkaban?"

No answer. She just whimpered slightly, trying to get away, pushing herself to the wall even closer. "Answer me!" I demanded. She shook her head slightly. I was impatient. "How about this: I kill your children if you don't tell me. The world would be better without the little bloodtraiters." I spat. "I'll kill you if you even _lay_ a hand on my children!" she screamed, her eyes fierce and angry. "Then we have a deal? You tell me why he's there and I won't touch them."

It was a moment before she spoke, her chest heaving; she swallowed once and looked directly at me. "The reason that he is in Azkaban is because of _you._ He got accused of your crime; he was sentenced for the _murder _of Cedric Diggory! Now, tell me, _how_ did that happen?" she snarled. I simply looked at the angry woman. "Answering that was _not_ part of our deal, now was it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor." my young, gorgeous, unavailable assistant, Marlie, informed me. I nodded. "Send them in." I told her as I sat back in my chair, planting my feet on the mahagony desk. A moment later, two people that I thought I'd never see again, walked inside my office. I was now _very_ curious to why they're here. I sprung from my chair, nodded at Marlie to shut the door, and started toward them. "Well, well, well. Potter and Weasley," I smirked. "what're you two doing here?" Ron hesitated, so Harry spoke. "We need your help." I was taken aback. "Harry Potter, asking me, Draco Malfoy, for help?" I laughed. "Look, I know that you're not on the Dark side anymore, so cut it out. I also know that we're enemies, but _this_ is serious." he explained. By the look on his face I could tell that he was being serious—dead serious. "What's going on?" I questioned. "Voldemort's back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 . xx**

"What? He's _back_?" Draco almost screamed. I nodded. "And he has my family, and Hermione." "But _how_ the bloody hell did he come back?" he exclaimed. "You tell me, 'cause I don't have the _slightest_ idea." I said, my voice sharper than I meant it to be. "But _you _killed him! You've must've made a mistake." Draco remarked. "Don't tell me what _I_ already know, Malfoy. He has my kids! You have to help me find him, you're the only one who can."

"And we're not leavin' till we get the help we want." Ron added. Draco swallowed, then nodded. "Right. Well, there's only one place that he could be at right now…"

"Where?" I demanded.

Draco sighed roughly, then exhaled none too quietly. "My parents house."

"Then let's go!" Ron ordered. "You cannot just go barging into my parents house, _Weasel._" Draco informed him. "Take us there." I suggested aloud. His eyes widened. "You can't be serious? I haven't spoken to them in ten years, they _hate _me for not being on the _Dark_ side with them."

"Then all the more reason to do it," Ron muttered darkly, with a smirk plastered on his face. "What're you playing at?" Draco snapped. "Nothing, just saying. Just can't wait to see the looks on thieir faces when they find out that _you_ helped Harry Potter."

"Kiss my arse, Weasley. D'you want help or not?" he asked, his brow raised. I nodded. "How're we going to get inside the house?" I questioned. "Without getting caught." Ron added. Draco thought for a moment. "I can tell them to connect the house with the Floo Network, they won't have a clue. "

Ron shook his head. "You'll lead us right to our death, so no, thank you."

He smiled. "There's a fireplace in the den. They never use it."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. What about you, Ron?" "I don't trust him." he answered flatly. Malfoy shook his head. "Do you honestly think I'd sell you out to my parents that _literally_ hate my guts?"

"Ron, he has a point." I said. Ron just sighed. "As long as we get our family back, it doesn't matter if he sells us out or not, we'll have to keep our wands at the ready, anyway."

"Right," I muttered. "so, when shall we start?"

"How about now?" Ron snapped, his temper rising.

"We can't today." Draco said suddenly. "Why?" we asked, incredulously.

Draco smiled mischeviously. "Cause I got a date with a very _sexy_ witch by the name of Luna."

"Lovegood!"


End file.
